


un amour multiple

by Melissa94



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa94/pseuds/Melissa94
Summary: quand une jeune femme débarque a riverdale elle se retrouve vite dans un triangle amoureux entre père et fils.nous avons un point de vue de l'actrice principale qui nous laisse voir que c'est notre relation.





	1. un nouveau départ

Chapitre 1, un nouveau départ 

 

Nouvelle ville, nouvelle entreprise pour mon père, nouvelle école, encore. Une autre fois ou je dois déménager, changer d’école et tout recommencer en neuf. Mon père c’est trouver une nouvelle entreprise à retaper pour la revendre à prix fort dans une petite ville du nom de Riverdale. C'est mon premier jour d’école dans cette nouvelle vie. Comme toujours je dois tout recommencer, amis, fréquentation, réputation, ce n’est pas toujours évidant pour moi. Mon père achète des entreprises pour une boucher de pain, les retape, les remet sur les rails et les revend et ce à toutes les années et je devais le suivre. Ma mère avait demandé le divorce il a quelques années. Elle ne supportait plus les très longues absences de mon père. J’ai vite appris à vivre seul dans une immense demeure avec tous mes domestiques qui me servait de nounou, éducateur, cuisinier, chauffeur, pour que je n’ai pas à lever le moindre petit doigt. Mon père compensait sont manque d’amour et de présence en me donnant toute l’argent et ce que je désirais. Je me prépare donc à cette nouvelle entrée scolaire dans une année à peine entamée.

Riverdale hight m’ouvrit grande ses portes et un comité d’accueil me reçut avec d’autres élèves qui venait d’effectuer un transfert d’école. Au moins je me sentais moins seul à être perdu dans cette nouvelle école ! Une fille au cheveu noir souhaitait la bienvenue aux serpents du shout side. Je ne compris pas vraiment ce qu’elle voulait dire, mais bon. Alors que j’essaya d’avoir mon horaire, une bataille éclata entre les nouveaux et les anciens élèves. 

Des insultes volaient de chaque groupe d’élevés. J'en profita pour me sauver en douce, sans que personne ne me voit. 

 

\- Mais ou peut bien être le local de Français !? Me dis-je a voie haute pour moi-même. 

\- Allo, tu es nouvelle ici ? Me demandas un jeune homme. 

Ce garçon était très plaisant à regarder, un peut bad boy, comme je les aime. Il portait un bonnet en laine gris très foncé avec des pointes qui rappelait les pointes d’une couronne. En dessous on pouvait voir une abondante chevelure noire, une couette rebelle dépassait. Sous ses cheveux d’ébène il avait de magnifiques yeux indescriptible, bleu gris avec des éclats vert, comme ceux d’un animal sauvage. Il portait un t-shirt gris avec un S sur la poitrine en gris plus sombre. Par-dessus son t-shirt le mystérieux garçon portait une magnifique veste de cuir, elle était vielle et usée et c’est ce qui lui donnait son côté bad ass. C'est surtout le lego dans son dos qui m’intriguait, un serpent a deux têtes qui formait un S. bien sûr il avait un jeans bleu foncer avec un trou sur le genou pour aller avec le reste de son habillement et pour compléter le tout il portait une paire de basquette qui avait beaucoup trop marcher. 

 

\- Ho ! eee oui ! C'est ma première journée. Dis-je. 

\- Comment tu t’appelles ? Me demanda le beau ténébreux. 

\- Mélissa, et toi ? 

\- Forsythe Pendleton Jones III, mais on me surnomme Jughead ! 

\- Enchanter Jughead ! lui dis-je avec mon sourire le plus charmeur. 

\- Jughead me proposa de m’accompagner jusqu'à mon premier court que nous partagions.  
Déjà un ami ça se présente bien ! Sur l’heure du déjeuner il m’invita à sa table avec ses amis qu’il me présenta. 

 

\- Alors, le rouquin se nomme Archi, la fille aux cheveux noir est Veronica, la petite amie de Archie et la blonde est Betty, eee mmm mon amie. Je vous présente Mélissa elle est nouvelle ! 

\- Merci, bonjour à tous, enchanter de vous connaitre. 

 

Pendent l’heure du déjeuner j’appris à connaitre mieux ces jeunes gens qui je l’espère deviendra mes amis. Le reste de mes courts se déroula bien. Jughead m’invita à passer un peu de temps avec eux au diner local nommer Chez Pop’s. Je me rendis donc directement là-bas. Mes nouveaux amis n’étant pas encore arriver je m’assise directement au comptoir. 

\- Bonsoir ma jolie, que puis-je te servir ? Me demandas un homme d'âge mur étrangement sexy et familier. 

\- Mmm je ne sais pas ? Que me conseille tu, mon beau ? Dis-je sur un ton enjôleur. 

 

Il plongea sont regard pénétrant d’un brun presque noir, dans le plus profond de mon âme. Au même moment il passa sa main dans des chevaux noir et épais sous son petit chapeau de cantine blanc avec une bordure rouge, il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure d’un geste lent. Bon dieu que c’était sexy ! Sa barbe qu’il gardait courte et bien entretenue lui ajoutait du charisme, le rendent encore plus rebelle. Il portait un uniforme blanc composé d’une chemise blanche a manche courte, un tablier blanc avec une bordure du même rouge que son chapeau sur le haut, d’un neau papillons bourgogne, une petite plaque gris bleu ou était inscrit en lettre blanche Fp pour finir il portait des pantalons blancs qui complétait l’uniforme. 

 

\- Et bien si tu attends quelqu'un, je te conseille de prendre un lait frappé. 

\- Mmmm, c’est intéressant, mais quelle saveur est la meilleure selon toi ? 

\- J'ai un faible pour saveur de chocolat et celui de fraise. 

\- Et si j’en veut un a la fraise et au chocolat ? 

\- Je crois que je pourrais te faire ça ! 

\- Excuse-moi, mais es ce qu’on se connait ?! 

\- Je ne crois pas t’avoir déjà rencontré, je n’aurais pas oublié un si beau visage ! 

Je rougis légèrement à cette déclaration. 

 

\- Je peux te demander ton nom, ma jolie ? 

\- Mélissa, et toi mon beau ? 

\- Fp Jones. 

 

Jones ! Ha je comprends ce regard je savais que je l’avais déjà vue et pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui ! Il devait être le papa de Jughead ! 

 

\- Tu es le père de Jughead !? 

\- Oui, tu le connais ? 

\- Et bien je l’ais rencontre aujourd'hui, il m’a aidé avec mes courts. 

\- Tu es nouvelle ? Je savais que je ne t’avais jamais rencontré auparavant ! 

\- Et oui ! Nous venons tout juste d’emménager pour le nouvel emploi de mon père. 

\- Bienvenue a Riverdale, ma jolie ! 

\- Merci, je sens que je vais me plaire ici ! 

 

Mes amis n’arrivèrent pas très rapidement, assez que je me demandait si il m’avait poser un lapin. 

 

\- Tu attends quelqu’un, ma jolie ? 

\- Oui, Jughead et ses amis, mais je crois que je vais commencer sans eux si ça continue ! 

\- Et bien si tu veux je peux te tenir compagnie, je fini dans 5 minutes. 

\- Sa serait super, lui dis-je avec un petit sourire coquin. 

 

Cinq minutes plus tard Fp c’était changer et avait revêtis son manteau de cuir noir, le même que son fils portait avec le lego de serpent. Je reconnue le style de Jughead dans celui de son père. Le même look bad ass avec ses jeans, la chaine de portefeuille, le t-shirt noir, la veste et les vielle basquet. 

 

\- Tien voici ton lait frappé choco-fraise. 

\- Merci mon beau ! Tu aimerais le partager avec moi ? Lui demandais-je en insèrent une deuxième paille à l’intérieur. 

Il avait l’air délicieux, servit dans un vieux verre à lait frappée comme dans les années 60. D'allieurs le Diner avait encore l’air des année 60 avec le jukesbox, les banquette rouge et blanche et le bar avec les bancs, j’adorais déjà cet endroit. Mon lait frappé avait de la crème chantilly sur le dessus, des copeaux de chocolat râpé et une cerise sur le dessus. Le tout était compléter par des pailles rouge et blanche. 

\- Fp me fit signe de venir m’installer sur une banquette. Il prit place en face de moi. 

 

\- nous allons avoir plus d’intimité ici et oui j’aimerais bien partager ce lait frappé avec toi, ma jolie. 

\- Je parie que tu appelles toutes les femmes ma jolie ? 

\- Non, je te jure que tu es la première. Me dit-il le sourcil lever. 

\- Mmmm, je crois que tu à trouver la meilleure combinaison de saveurs que j’ai jamais gouter ! Me dit-il alors que nous prenions une gorgée. 

\- Je sais ! J'ai toujours raison ! Dis-je en rigolant. 

 

Fp et moi parlons de mon arriver à Riverdale, il avait vraiment l’air de s’intéresser à ce que je disais ! C'était si étrange qu’un homme de cet âge s’intéresse à moi, mais je sais que j’adorait avoir son attention même si je trouvais cela déroutent tout à la fois. Après environ trente minutes de conversation qui tournait principalement autour de moi, Jughead, Betty, Veronica et Archie arrivèrent. 

 

\- Papa !? Dit Jughead a son père. Que tu fais ? Et bien je veux dire avec Mélissa. 

\- Vue que vous n’étiez pas encore arrivez tes amis et toi, j’ai tenue compagnie a la belle demoiselle. 

\- Et je t’en remercie encore Fp, j’espère te revoir bientôt mon beau ! Dis-je a Fp alors qu’il cédait sa place à mes nouveaux amis. 

 

Fp quitta le diner en se retournant une dernière fois pour me faire son sourire le plus charmeur. 

 

\- Eee c’était quoi ça ? Me demanda Jughead. 

\- Quoi ?! Demandais-je innocemment. 

\- Mon beau et le lait frappé avec deux pailles ? 

\- Hé tout doux Jug ! Intervenus Betty. Ton père a seulement voulu tenir compagnie à Mélissa pendent que nous réglons nos petits soucis, ne soit pas si agressif ! 

\- Oui relax Jughead ! Mon beau c’est juste comme ça sans arrière penser ! Lui dit-je. 

 

Même si je disais que je n’avais pas d’arrière penser c’était totalement faux ! Fp Jones m’avait plus affecté que je le pensais réellement ! Jughead avait raison à quoi nous jouons Fp et moi !? Il était deux fois plus âgé que moi et même s'il aurait pu être mon père j’éprouvais une très forte attirance pour cet homme.


	2. que ce passa t'il avec moi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fp expose sont point de vue et cherche a comprendre ses sentiments

Chapitre 2 que ce passe-t-il avec moi ? (Point de vue de fp ) 

 

Quand je fus rentré au mobil home, je ne savais plus quoi penser ! Jughead avait raison à quoi je jouais ? Faire des avances a une jeune fille de l'âge de mon fil, mais ou avais-je la tête ? Ma jolie, c’est vrai que cette jeune femme était magnifique, plus que toutes les autres. Je ne peux expliquer le pourquoi ni le comment, mais elle était beaucoup plus mature que les jeunes de son âge et cette maturité m’attirait à un point ou j’avais de la difficulté à réfléchir. Mon beau, haha elle m’a vraiment appelé mon beau ? J'aimais énormément comment elle le prononçait. Je sais que c’est mal, mais j’aimerais la revoir, j’espère secrètement la revoir Chez pop’s. 

 

J'hésite encore entre aller au whit worm ou rester à la maison, finalement je me pris une bière et je regardai la télévision. Après quelques bières, Jughead rentra à la maison. 

Jughead pris place en face de son père. 

 

\- Papa, je crois qu’on doit parler. 

\- De quoi veut tu parler ?! 

\- Tu sais exactement de quoi je veux te parler ! A quoi joue tu avec Mélissa !? 

\- Je ne joue à rien du tout Jug ! Et quoi ça peut bien te faire ? Tu es avec Betty non ?! 

\- Non, et ce n’est pas de cela que je te parle, dit Jughead en haussant le ton. Tu fais des avances a une fille de mon âge ! 

\- Baisse le ton quand tu me parle ! Dit fp en se levant du canapée. Je ne lui fessais pas d’avances, je discutais avec elle d’accord. Pourquoi ne m’as-tu pas dit pour Betty ? Dit-il plus calmement. 

\- Tu sais avec les serpents et mon changement d’école et bien … je ne veux pas impliquer Betty dans tout ça. 

\- Oui je te comprends, je serais toujours là si tu as besoin de parler. 

Après notre brève conversation je me dirigeai vers mon lit pour y passer une bonne nuit de sommeil. 

 

Le lendemain je retournais travailler comme à chaque jour de la semaine, mais aujourd'hui c’était vendredi ce qui veut dire des tonnes d’ados qui veut manger des burgers. Des ados arrogants qui ont le don de te faire sentir que tu as complètement planter ta vie et c’est pourquoi tu travailles dans un Diner pour pouvoir mettre à manger sur la table. Toute la journée à servir et desservir les tables encore et encore. Je regardais l’horloge, si mon chiffre pouvait enfin finir. A 16:25 soit à 5 minutes avant la fin de mon quart de travaille, mon monde s’illumina. Elle venait d’entrée dans le Diner, ses long cheveux noirs descendait en cascade jusqu'à ses hanches, tout juste sous ses fesses. Elle était un ange ténébreux tout droit sortie de mes rêves. Elle portait des bottes au genoux en cuir noir, des pantalons très ajuster gris sombre surmonter d’un haut qui laisser voir son ventre avec un piercing au nombril le tout se terminait par une veste de cuir noir. Si dieux existait, il était un homme et l’avait façonné de ses mains pour me l’offrir. Je ne pouvais détourner les yeux de cette déesse. 

 

\- Tu regardes mon nouveau piercing !? me dit –elle avec sa voie d’ange. 

 

Sa voie si douce, comme les battements d’ailes d’un papillon me sorti de ma torpeur. 

 

\- Pardon ? 

\- Mon piercing ? Il est nouveau, c’est ce que tu regardais ? 

\- Ha eeee oui ! Il est intéressant, que représente-t-il ? 

\- Un serpent, plus précisément un cobra royal. J'aime beaucoup les serpents et toi ? 

\- Oui c’est le moindre qu’on puisse dire ! Il est joli, je peux regarder de plus près ? 

\- Bien sûre ! Il a des grenats a la place des yeux. 

 

Je me penchasse sur le comptoir pour mieux regarder ce bijou qui ornait sont magnifique ventre si bien ciselée. 

 

\- Il est vraiment magnifique. Pas autant que toi, lui dit-je. Tu attends tes amis ? 

\- Non je suis seul aujourd'hui, j’espérais te voir. Me dit-elle le regard coquin. 

\- Eh bien, ma jolie, si tu veux je fini dans exactement 3 minutes, juste le temps de te préparer un lait frappée choco-fraise, si tu en veux un bien sur ? 

\- Oui j’aimerais beaucoup, si tu le partage avec moi ? Me dit-elle en passent sa langue sur ses magnifiques lèvres pulpeuse. Comme c’était sexy. 

 

Je lui souris et lui dit-je quelle pouvais prendre une table le temps que je le prépare et de me changer. Quand je sorti de derrière le comptoir elle avait prise place à la même table qu’hier. Je pris place en face d’elle avec le lait frappé. 

\- Tenez milady, dit-je avec une légère révérence. Votre breuvage est servi. 

Ce geste lui tira un léger rire doux comme une brise printanière. Sons rire était comme un baume sur mon cœur abimer. 

 

-nTu vas le partager avec moi. Dit-elle en placent une deuxième paille à l’intérieur du breuvage. 

\- Bien sûr, comment refuser une si belle invitation 

 

Nous parlions de tout et de rien, la vie est si douce à ses coté. Tous mes soucis disparaissent quand je lui parlais, le temps s’arrêtait et plus rien n’existait à part elle et moi. 

 

\- J'ai cru voir que les vestes de cuir et les serpents sont très populaire pour une certaine partie de la ville ? 

\- Oui, tu dois parler du south side ? C'est comment dire, un groupe, une famille quoi ? 

\- Comme un groupe de motard ? 

\- Oui … si on veut, sauf que ce n’est pas tout le monde qui a des motos. 

\- Et tu fais partie de ce groupe ? 

\- Oui je fais partie des south side serpents. 

\- Et tu as une moto ? 

\- Oui j’ai une moto, tu aimerais faire un tour ? 

\- Ho oui ! J'adorais ! 

 

Il était déjà 18:30 passer quand elle m’annonça quelle devait peut être rentré, j’étais vraiment déçu, mais je devais aussi entré avant que Jughead ne se pose trop de question. 

 

\- Tu rentres à pieds lui ? demandai-je. 

\- Oui malheureusement. 

\- Tu n’as pas personne qui peut venir te chercher ? Le temps est à la pluie, si tu rentres à pieds tu vas surement te faire surprendre. 

\- Non, mon père est en dehors de la ville pour un certain temps. 

\- Veux-tu que je te raccompagne ? Si ça ne te dérange pas. 

\- En moto ? Ça serait génial ! 

\- Super suit moi ma jolie ma moto est derrière le diner. 

 

Nous sommes sorties à l’arrière de Chez pop’s, je n’avais jamais embarqué quelqu’un avec moi et j’étais terriblement stresser. Je pris place sur ma selle et lui donnas le seul casque que j’avais. Elle prit place derrière moi et je lui dis de bien s’accrocher ! Je senti ses bras délicats entouré ma taille, j'aimais ce subtile contacte. Quand je démarras sa prise se resserra encore, alors j’accéléra de plus belle. Rendu devant sa maison j’arrêta ma moto et elle débarqua. Sa maison, comme je me doutais bien, était dans le nord shide. Ce qui me surpris le plus était l’immensité de sa demeure. Une seul de ses pièces était plus grande que toute ma maison, même le Pembroke pouvait aller se rhabiller. Elle avait sans aucun doute la plus grande et la plus luxueuse maison de Riverdale. Mais qui était cette fille ? 

 

\- Merci beaucoup pour cette balade c’était extraordinaire. 

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi ma jolie. 

 

Elle retira mon casque et me le remis. Avant de se retourner elle me donna un baisée sur la joue droit. Je n’ai pas eu le temps de réaliser ce qui c’était passer elle était déjà à l’intérieure et je repartie vers chez moi. Comme je m’en doutais Jughead m’attendait avec une tonne de questions aux quelle je n’avais pas envie de répondre. 

 

\- Ou était tu passer ? 

\- Chez pop’s, il avait besoin de moi plus longtemps que prévus. 

\- Tu aurais dû appeler ! 

\- Depuis quand j’ai des comptes à te rendre ? Lâche-moi tu veux ! 

Je repris mes clefs de moto et pris la poignée de la porte quand Jughead me demanda ou je pouvais bien aller comme ça, je lui répondis que j’aillait chez Fred Andrew de ne pas m’attendre. En réalité j’avais besoin de parler de tous ce qui se passait à quelqu’un en qui j’ai confiance. 

 

\- Hé allo Fp que t’amène tu ici ? 

\- Allo Fred, j’ai besoin de parler. 

\- Rentre viens prendre un café. 

 

Une chance que j’aie mon vielle ami Fred, il a toujours été plus sage que moi. Si j’ai besion d’aide il est la personne a qui s’adresser, je savais qu’il serait me pretter sont oreille sans me juger. Il a toujours été de bon conseil et il le sera encore aujourd’hui. 

 

\- J'ai besoin de conseille à propos d’une fille. 

\- Hahaha quoi ? Fp Jones a besoin de conseille pour une fille ! Et depuis quand, toi le grand séducteur, a besoin de mon aide ? 

\- Et bien pour tout dire c’est vraiment compliquer ! J'ai des sentiments pour une personne que je ne devrais pas avoir. 

\- Que veut tu dire exactement ? 

\- Une personne que je ne devrais pas, m’attire énormément et même si je sais que ce n’est pas bien je ne peux m’empêcher d’y penser. 

\- Fp arrête de tourner autour du pot et dit moi exactement de quoi tu parles ! 

\- Long soupir … d’accord mais tu me promet de ne pas me juger ? 

\- Oui je te promets. Aller maintenant dit le moi. 

\- J’ai de fort sentiment pour une nouvelle amie de Jughead. 

\- Quoi !? Non mais dit moi que tu n’es pas en amour avec une ados non ? 

\- Tu m’avais promis Fred. 

\- Je ne te juge pas je demande. 

\- Oui, elle a 17 ans, tu comprends mon problème. 

\- C’est tout un problème Fp tu doit tout oublier ! Revient sur terre tu sais bien quelle pourrais être ta fille, littéralement. Que se passe-t-il avec toi ? 

\- Tu ne comprends pas Fred ! Elle me rend dingue. Elle n’est pas comme les autres, elle est tellement plus. Quand je suis avec elle le temps ce fige, je ne pense plus à rien d’autre qu'elle ! 

\- Fp tu parle d’une ado de 17 ans ! Reviens sur terre ! 

\- Je vais te la présenter et tu verras par toi-même que CETTE fille n’a rien à voir avec son âge. C'est comme si nous nous connaissions depuis toujours quand on la voie c’est comme si elle n’avait pas d'âge. 

\- Fp tu te voit parler ! C'est une ado de 17 ans ! Tu pourrais être son père. 

\- Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que comprenne. Je me levai. 

\- Non, Fp... attend ne t’en va pas ! Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Essaie de ne pas faire de bêtise d’accord ? 

\- Je te promets. Je vais te la présenter tu vas tout comprendre. 

\- Si tu le dis. 

\- Elle m’a embrassé. 

\- Quoi ! 

\- Sur la joue, elle m’a donné un baiser sur la joue après que je l’aie reconduite chez elle. 

\- D'accord, tu l’as reconduite chez elle ? 

\- Oui et bien elle est venue chez pop’s avant que je finisse mon chiffre, pour me voir. 

 

Je lui racontai tout l’histoire du début, je sais que Fred essaya de ne pas me juger, mais je sentais qu’il ne comprenait pas, s'il la voyait il comprendrait. Après plus d’une heure a parlé je retournais chez moi, sous la pluie qui avait commencé. Quand je fus arrivé chez moi j’ai eu une surprise en ouvrant la porte, Mélissa était chez moi. Et oui le fruit de ma tentation était dans ma maison, avec mon fils. 

 

\- Bonsoir monsieur Jones, 

\- Bonsoir, ma jolie, ne m’appelle pas comme ça, monsieur Jones c’était mon père, appelle moi Fp. 

\- Ce n'est pas comme si vous ne vous connaissiez pas, hein ? Dit Jughaed sur un ton sarcastique. 

\- Papa, j’ai invité Mélissa a la maison. Elle était seul et moi aussi alors j’ai été la chercher. 

\- Avec quoi ? 

\- Ma moto. 

\- Ok d’accord, alors bienvenue chez moi Mélissa ! 

 

Je me sentais terriblement mal de la voir chez moi, dans mon mobil home. Après avoir vue dans quel palace elle vivait, mon mobil home avait l’air d’un dépotoir. Un ange en enfer. À quoi Jughead avait penser ? Malgré tout j’étais heureux de la revoir, encore une fois et je pouvais m’empêcher de sourire. 

 

\- On peut aller dans ma chambre si tu veux on sera plus confortable. Dit Jughead a Mélissa. 

\- Non, ça me va bien ici et en plus ton papa est là ça serait dommage de le laisser seul à son tour. 

\- Elle prit place sur le canapé au côté de Jughead. Elle me regarda avec ce sourire qui me fait fondre de l’intérieur. Comment ne pas lui rendre, elle illuminait ma vie à chaque seconde de sa présence. 

 

\- Comme tu veux. Dit Jughead le regard exaspéré de ma présence. 

\- Je suis vraiment heureuse d’être avec vous, je me sens souvent seul, surtout dans ma grande maison. J'aime beaucoup votre mobil home. C'est chaleureux et douillet. Au moins on dirait qu’il a des gens qui vivent ici, contrairement à chez moi ou tout a sa place et que toute est froid et sans personnalité. 

\- Ça me fait plaisir de t’avoir avec nous ce soir. Dit Jughead en passent sa main derrière le dos de Mélissa. 

 

Nous passons toute la soirée à parler comme de vieux amis qui ne ce n’était pas vue depuis des années. Jughead essaya des rapprochements avec Mélissa qui ne semblait pas très ouverte à cette idée, mais sans non plus le repousser. Vers les alentour de 1 huer du matin Mélissa dit à Jughead qu’il était tard et qu’elle aimerait retourner chez elle. 

 

\- Ha ! Avant que j’oublie, j’aimerais vous invitez toi et Fp, a un souper demain dans ma demeure, ainsi que nous amis. Jughead peut tu les invité ainsi que le papa de Archie. 

\- Oui ça va me faire plaisir de leur transmettre l’invitation. 

\- Aurevoir ma jolie, a demain. Lui dis-je, toujours avec mon plus beau sourire. 

\- A demain, mon beau. Elle m’envoya un baiser souffler alors que Jughead lui tournait le dos pour prendre les caques.


	3. indécise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mélissa ne sais plus ou son coeur va, séparer entre deux hommes

Chapitre 3 indécise (point de vue Mélissa) 

 

Une autre journée qui commence, comme à chaque matin mon domestique venit me réveiller pour me dire que le petit déjeuner était servi. Comme à chaque matin quelqu’un avait pris la peine de choisir mes vêtement et accessoires que j’allais porter aujourd'hui, mais pour une fois je volais choisir par moi-même. Je pris un joli petit haut noir légèrement décolleter à manche courte qui laissa voir mon nombril percer. Je choisis mes pantalons super moulant gris, qui met en évidence mes fesses. Alors les accessoires maintenant, mes cheveux lousses est l’accessoire le plus à la mode que je connaisse. Je les laisse donc décentre en cascade sur mes épaules jusque sous mes fesses, mes cheveux vont 'il cacher mes fesses ou les mettre en valeur ? D'accord maintenant je pourrais porter une veste peut être, ah oui celle en cuir, le cuir est toujours à la mode en plus je sais que ça va plaire à Jughead et Fp. Le look ne serait pas complet sans soulier, je choisis donc une paire de botte a talon aiguille en cuir noir qui monte jusqu’aux genoux. Il me manque quelque chose, mmm ... un nouveau piercing peut être. Je pris donc mon petit déjeuner rapidement et me dirigèrent vers la bijouterie locale. Rendu dans le commerce je trouvât un magnifique bijou en or serti de diamant, un superbe cobra royal avec des grenat a la place des yeux et des diamants sur la collerette. Je sais que ce cobra va plaire à Fp. Après ce petit achat je me dirigeai vers l’école. 

 

\- Allo ma belle. Dit Jughead tout sourire. 

\- Allo Jug ! Comment ça va aujourd’hui ? 

\- Mieux maintenant que tu es là. 

\- Petit charmeur va, je suis sûr que tu dis ça a chaque fille que tu vois. 

\- Non, il a seulement toi qui en vaut la peine. 

\- Bon allons en court avant que nous soyons en retard. 

J'adorait le coté charmeur de Jughead et de Fp. Je ne me lassais pas d’entendre tous ces compliments. J'ai toujours eu tout l’attention des hommes, mais cette fois c’était différent, ce n’étais plus les petits gosses de riche qui doivent me faire de la façon en espèrent bien paraitre aux yeux de mon père, cette fois cette attention m’étais destiner qu’a moi et moi seul. Je devais faire en sorte que dans cette vie les gens me verraient pour moi-même et non pour la fille à papa. 

Mes cours allaient bien comme toujours je n’ai pas vraiment de difficulté à l’école et malgré les déménagements fréquents je m'intient de bonnes notes. J'aimais bien cette école, plus que les dernières. Je me sentais comme chez moi et je me suis rapidement fait des amis voir peut-être plus. Mon cœur balançait entre 2 hommes, un de mon âge et on deux fois plus âgé que moi. Que ce passait-il avec moi ? Jughead est vraiment un beau garçon, c’est le premier que j’ai rencontré il est vraiment gentil et me fait sentir importante, pas comme les autres garçons de mon âge qui ne pense qu’a eu même. Et que dire de Fp, cet homme me fait littéralement fondre quand je suis à ses coté. Il est si viril et délicats en même temps. Quand il pose les yeux sur moi j’ai l’impression d’être unique et importent. Après mes courts je vais me rendre seul chez pop’s j’espère le voir, mais en même temps j’ai peur de la réaction de Jughead. 

 

Sur l’heure du déjeuner je rejoignis mes amis à la table. Jughead me fit une place tout près de lui, mais je senti que Betty me lançât un regard noir. Ce n’est pas comme si c’était la première fois que je créais de la jalousie chez les autres filles, une nouvelle est toujours remarquée, surtout que les hommes ne me manquent jamais. Je me collais un peu plus sur Jughead question d’aiguiser les flames de la jalousie. 

 

\- Avez-vous de projet pour ce soir ? Demanda Veronica. 

\- Je vais rentrer chez moi, mon père travaille et revient tôt, surtout que le vendredi n’est pas son jour préféré. Dit Jughead. 

\- Je vais en profiter pour répéter un peut mes chansons. Répondit Archi. 

\- Ce soir j’ai une réunion avec `la ferme`, ma mère et ma sœur. Dit Betty. 

\- Eh bien moi je vais rentrer tout simplement seul à la maison. 

 

Nous continuons notre conversation tout le long du déjeuner. Jughead passa sa main autour de ma taille et frôla mon nouveau piercing. 

\- C’est quoi ? Me demanda t’il. 

\- Ha ! Ça, juste un nouveau piercing. Dis-je sur un ton innocent. 

\- C'est un cobra, il est magnifique ! 

\- Ho merci, je l’ai choisi pour toi, je sais que tu aimes les serpents. 

\- Oui, ils sont comment dire... spéciale pour moi et ma famille. Je l’adore il est vraiment magnifique. Dit-il en le carrassent sur le bout du doigt. 

\- Je savais qu’il te plairait, j’ai bien choisi alors. 

 

Cette scène mis Betty encore plus en furie contre moi, mais que pouvais-je faire je ne contrôle pas les hommes et en plus elle et Jughead ne sont plus ensemble. J’adorais toute cette attention autour de moi. Après le déjeuner, j'avais court de chimie avec Jughead, je me plaçais donc avec lui. Cette journée se déroula plus que bien, enfin j’avais trouvé MA place, MA maison ou je me sentais chez moi. Je ne voulais plus jamais repartir de cette ville. Quand la cloche de la fin des courts retentit Jughead venit me voir à mon cassier . 

 

\- Allo ma belle, tu es seul ce soir ? 

\- Effectivement, je vois que tu sais écouter. 

\- Je me disais que si tu étais seul et que j’étais seul... 

\- Merci mais non merci Jug, ma maison est un vrai bordel, tu vois on a emménagé il a peu, alors rien n’est placer quoi. 

 

C'était un mensonge nos chose était placer bien avant notre arriver mais je ne sais pas pour quelle raison je tenais à rester la fille simple que mes amis pensaient de moi et non la fille pleine aux as, bourrée du fric sale blanchie par son père et ses couvertures de rachat d’entreprise. Habituellement j’aimais me venter de mes avoir, mais avec eux, surtout Jughead, je voulais qu’il m’apprécie pour moi et non pour ce que pouvais leur donner. 

 

D'accord je vois, ça ne me dérange pas vraiment tu sais, ou tu peux venir chez moi ? 

Je sais ce que nous allons faire ! Nous allons échanger nos numéros et nous allons pouvoir se texter si nous nous s’ennuient, ça marche ?! 

Oui c’est une super idée. 

 

Une fois nos numéros échangés nous prirent des chemins différents sauf qu’au lieu de me diriger vers chez moi je prise le chemin du Diner Chez pop’s. Je savais que ce que je fessais n’était pas bien, mais je devais absolument le revoir, peut-être étais ce moi qui se fessait des illusions à propos de cet homme beaucoup plus ager. 

 

Une fois devant Chez pop’s je ne savais plus si je devais entrée ou non. C'est n'importe quoi Mélissa part, cour temps que tu peux ! Me disait mon petit ange sur mon épaule droite. Aller va y entre tu sais que c’est ce que tu veux, tu aimes l’attention qu’il te porte. Me dit le petit démon sur mon épaule gauche. Je crois que le démon me connais trop bien j’aime beaucoup trop ce genre de situation ou je suis le centre de l’attention ! J'ouvrit la porte du Diner et un courant d’air balayas mes cheveux en arrière. Houu, l’effet doit être fantastique ! Fp était là comme j’espérais et à voir son regard hypnotiser j’avais atteint ma cible avec mon look ! Fp ne détournait pas les yeux de moi et je devais briser ce long silence. 

 

 

\- Tu regardes mon nouveau piercing !? Lui dit-je. 

 

Je pris ma voie la plus charmante et sexy possible. 

 

\- Pardon ? 

\- Mon piercing ? Il est nouveau, c’est ce que tu regardais ? 

\- Ha eeee oui ! Il est intéressant, que représente t’il ? 

\- Un serpent, plus précisément un cobra royal. J'aime beaucoup les serpents et toi ? 

\- Oui, c’est le moindre qu’on puisse dire ! Il est joli, je peux regarder de plus près ? 

\- Bien sûre ! Il a des grenats a la place des yeux. 

 

Il se penchasse sur le comptoir pour mieux regarder ce bijou qui ornait mon ventre. 

 

\- Il est vraiment magnifique. Pas autant que toi, me dit-il. Tu attends tes amis ? 

\- Non je suis seul aujourd'hui, j’espérais te voir. Lui dit-je le regard coquin. 

\- Et bien ma jolie, si tu veux je fini dans exactement 3 minutes, juste le temps de te préparer un lait frappée choco-fraise, si tu en veux un bien sur ? 

\- Oui, j’aimerais beaucoup, si tu le partage avec moi ? Lui dit-je en léchant légèrement mes lèvres. 

 

Il me sourit et me dit je que je pouvais prendre une table le temps qu’il prépare le lait frappé et qu’il se change. Quand il sorti de derrière le comptoir j’avais pris la même table qu’hier. Il prit place en face de moi avec le lait frappé. 

\- Tenez milady, me dit-il avec une légère révérence. Votre breuvage est servi. 

Ce geste me tira un léger rire, Comme il pouvait être charment. 

 

Tu vas le partager avec moi. Lui dit-je en placent une deuxième paille à l’intérieur du breuvage. 

Bien sûr, comment refuser une si belle invitation. 

 

Nous parlions de tout et de rien. Il m’écoutait comme si rien d’autre n’avait d’impotence que moi. Il buvait mes paroles et j’aimais beaucoup cette attention qui était toute sur moi. Plus j’en apprenais sur lui plus je voulais en savoir. 

\- J'ai cru voir que les vestes de cuir et les serpents sont très populaire pour une certaine partie de la ville ? 

\- Oui, tu dois parler du south side ? C'est comment dire, un groupe, une famille quoi ? 

\- Comme un groupe de motard ? 

\- Oui … si on veut, sauf que ce n’est pas tout le monde qui a des motos. 

\- Et tu fais partie de ce groupe ? 

\- Oui je fais partie des south side serpents. 

\- Et tu as une moto ? 

\- Oui j’ai une moto, tu aimerais faire un tour ? 

\- Ho oui ! J'adorais ! 

 

Il était déjà 18:30 passer quand je lui annonça que devait peut être rentré. Si je ne voulais pas que mon domestique alerte mon père. J'étais déçus de devoir toujours rendre des comptes à mon père, mais surtout de devoir quitté Fp si tôt. 

 

\- Tu rentres à pieds me demandât-il. 

\- Oui malheureusement. 

\- Tu n’as pas personne qui peut venir te chercher ? Le temps est à la pluie si tu rentres à pieds tu vas surement te faire surprendre. 

\- Non, mon père est en dehors de la ville pour un certain temps. 

\- Veux-tu que je te raccompagne ? Si ça ne te dérange pas. 

\- En moto ? Ça serait génial ! 

\- Super suit moi ma jolie, ma moto est derrière le Diner. 

 

Nous sommes sorties à l’arrière de Chez pop’s, je n’avais jamais embarqué à moto, comme j’étais excité. Il prit place en premier et me tendit le seul casque qu’il avait. Je pris place derrière lui et il me dit de bien m’accrocher ! J’entoura mes bras au tour de sa taille, j'aimais bien le serré de cette façon, je pouvais sentir sont ventre plat et musclé. Quand il démarra je resserrai ma prise encore plus alors il accéléra de plus belle. Rendu devant ma maison il arrêta sa moto et je débarqua. 

 

\- Merci beaucoup pour cette balade c’était extraordinaire. 

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, ma jolie. 

 

Je retirai son casque et lui remis. Avant de rentrer chez moi, je lui donnai un baisée sur la joue droit et partie à la course à l’intérieur. Omg mais que m’avais-t-il prise ! J’étais en extase, grisée à la fois par la balade en moto et par ce baisé donner à la volé. Comme à tous les soirs je me dirigeai vers la salle à manger pour prendre mon diner et comme à tous les soir je pris ce repas seul. Je montais à ma chambre pour lire un roman policier quand je reçus un texte. 

\- Allo c’est Jughead. Mon père est parti et je me sens seul, veux-tu parler. 

\- Oui, ça va me faire du bien je suis seul, encore. 

\- Ho, comme c’est triste, que tu fais ? 

\- Haha, je te texte. 

\- Je m’en doute bien, je veux dire ce soir ? 

\- Rien, comme d’habitude. Je vais peut-être lire ou regarder la télé. 

\- Wow c’est nul … je sais que chez toi c’est le bordel, mais mon offre de venir chez moi tient toujours. 

\- Mmmm je ne sais pas trop je suis à pied, il fait noir et il va surement pleuvoir. 

\- J'ai une moto je peux aller te chercher ! 

\- Je ne sais pas et s'il pleut. 

\- Aller arrête de trouver des excuses, je suis seul et je trouve le temps long et tu es seul et tu trouves le temps long, je vais aller te chercher et je te ramenais. 

\- Ha et pourquoi pas ! 

 

Pourquoi pas me dis-je, pareille Fp est absent je n’aurais pas de malaise face aux deux hommes qui me convoite. Les deux hommes qui sont père et fils, dans quoi me suis-je encore embarqué !? Je téléphonât à mon père pour l’informer de mes projet pour la soirée. Je raccrochât et me prépara pour ma soirée, je décida de ne pas me changer. Je savais que cette tenue avait fait l’effets escompter. Je me dirigeai vers le chemin en attendent l’arrivée de Jughead. La nuit était douce, même si l’été touchait déjà à sa fin. Je sentais que cette année ne serait pas comme les autres et me préparait des surprises. Jughead arriva sur sa moto, j’étais heureuse de refaire un tour. Il se stationnât devant mon entrée. 

 

\- Allo ma belle, c’est ici que tu vie ? Je ne m’attendais pas à ça ! Es-tu prête pour une balade ? 

\- Oh oui, j’attends que ça depuis un gros 15 minutes. Et oui c’est ici que je vie... 

\- Dis-moi, c’est ton premier tour à moto ? 

\- Non, en fait c’est ma deuxième fois. 

\- Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir te donner mon casque c’est le seul que j’ai. 

\- Pas de problème, soit juste plus prudent. 

 

Je prise place derrière lui en mit le casque. Je passai mes bras au tour de la taille de Jughead. Je sentis qu’il appréciait cette étreinte, moi aussi d’ailleurs c’était loin de me déplaire. Nous prîmes la route vers le south side, cette partie de la ville m’était inconnue. C'était tout le contraire de la partie ou je vivais, les grandes maisons de riche se fessait remplacer par des maisons sobres. Nous finir par arriver dans un parc pour maison mobile, ou toutes les maisons se ressemble, sont petite et mal entretenue. Jughead arrêtas sa moto devant un mobil home qui a mes yeux était pareil aux autres. 

 

\- Voici ma modeste maison. C'est ici que je vie, je sais que c’est loin d’être chez toi... me dit-il en me fessent entrée chez lui. 

\- Non c’est génial, je trouve que tu es chanceux, j’ai peut-être une grande maison, mais elle est vide et sans vie. 

\- Je suis heureux que ça te plaise. Installe-toi fait comme chez toi. 

 

Je pris place sur le canapé pendent que Jughead me servis un soda. C'était un peu à l’envers et il avait de drôle d’odeur, mais je me sentis bien ici. 

 

\- Alors parle-moi plus de toi. Me demanda Jughead. 

\- Que veut tu savoir ? 

\- Je n'en sais rien, pour commencer pour quelle raison vous avez choisi Riverdale ? 

\- C'est pour l’emplois de mon père. Il achète, retape et revend des commerces qui ont de la difficulté, une fois que les commerce vont bien il les revend. 

\- C'est pour ça qu’il est absent ? 

\- Oui et même quand il est à la maison il s’enferme dans son bureau et je ne le vois jamais. 

\- T’es parents sont séparé ? 

\- Oui, ma mère à demander le divorce il a plusieurs années, maintenant elle vit à New york avec un chirurgien plastique et je ne la voie plus. 

\- C’est dommage, moi aussi je ne vois plus ma mère depuis qu'elle et mon père se sont séparé. Tu as des frères et sœurs ? 

\- Non je suis enfant unique, et toi ? 

\- J'ai une petite sœur, Jellybean. Elle vit maintenant avec ma mère. As-tu un petit ami ? 

\- Non, les garçons de mon ancienne école étaient tous stupide, il m’aimait que pour ce que je pouvais leur apporter. 

\- Ici c’est très différent je peux te l’assuré, nous sommes un groupe d’amis disparate qui s’aime pour leurs qualités non pour leur argent. Veronica est une des plus riche et il a moi, quoi. 

\- Oui, j’ai remarqué et c’est pour cette raison que je me sens si bien avec vous, surtout toi. Dis-moi que s'est-il passé exactement avec Betty et toi. Lui demandai-je pour alléger l’atmosphère romantique qui se créait. 

\- Et bien j’ai rejoint le groupe des shout side serpents alors que e bien … autant te le dire tout de suite, mon père as été en prison pour le supposer meurtre d’un jeune homme mais finalement c’était son père qui l’avait tué ! Alors j’ai intégré le groupe au quel mon père appartient et j’ai changé d’école donc je ne voulais pas mêler Betty a ses histoires de gangs 

\- Wow tout une histoire ça ! Et bien tu n’as pas à avoir peur pour moi je sais trop bien ce que c’est et les risques, je ne t’en dirais pas plus pour te protéger. Hahaha. 

\- Haha j’aime beaucoup parler avec toi, c’est comme si tu comprenais tout ce que je te disais. 

 

Il se penchait vers moi pour m’embrasser, je ne savais pas si j’en avais envie ou non, quand la porte s’ouvrit. 

 

 

\- Bonsoir monsieur Jones, lui dit-je en me lèvent. 

\- Bonsoir, ma belle, ne m’appelle pas comme ça, monsieur Jones c’était mon père, appelle moi Fp. 

\- Ce n'est pas comme si vous ne vous connaissiez pas, hein ? Dit Jughaed sur un ton sarcastique. 

\- Papa, j’ai invité Mélissa a la maison. Elle était seul et moi aussi alors j’ai été la chercher. 

\- Avec quoi ? 

\- Ma moto. 

\- Ok d’accord, alors bienvenue chez moi Mélissa ! 

\- Ouff sauver par la porte ! Je me sentais beaucoup mieux depuis que Fp étais arriver, mon cœur s’accéléra. 

\- On peut aller dans ma chambre si tu veux on sera plus confortable. Me dit Jughead 

\- Non, ça me va bien ici et en plus ton papa est là ça serait dommage de le laisser seul à son tour. 

\- Je pris place sur le canapé au côté de Jughead. Fp me regardait avec son plus beau sourire, les yeux remplie de désir. 

 

\- Comme tu veux. Dit Jughead exaspéré par la présence de son père. 

\- Je suis vraiment heureuse d’être avec vous, je me sens souvent seul, surtout dans ma grande maison. J'aime beaucoup votre mobil home. C'est chaleureux et douillet. Au moins on dirait qu’il a des gens qui vivent ici, contrairement à chez moi ou tout a sa place et que toute est froid et sans personnalité. 

\- Ça me fait plaisir de t’avoir avec nous ce soir. Dit Jughead en passent sa main derrière mon dos. 

 

Nous passons toute la soirée à parler comme de vieux amis qui ne ce n’était pas vue depuis des années. Jughead essaya des rapprochements avec moi mais je n’étais pas encore prête à ça, mais sans non plus le repousser. Vers les alentour de 1 huer du matin je dis à Jughead qu’il était tard et que j’aimerais retourner chez moi. 

 

\- Ha ! Avant que j’oublie, j’aimerais vous inviter toi et Fp a un souper demain dans ma demeure ainsi que nous amis. Jughead peut tu les invité ainsi que le papa de Archie. 

\- Bien sûr ça va me faire plaisir. 

\- Aurevoir ma jolie, a demain. 

\- A demain, mon beau. 

Je lui envoyai un baiser souffler a Fp alors que Jughead me tournait le dos pour prendre les casques et de l’autre main je laissai tomber une petite note ou il était inscrit mon numéro de téléphone. Jughead passa devant moi et je fermi la porte. 

 

J'embarquât sur la moto de Jughead pour une autre balade quand une pluie fine et chaude nous surprit. Malgré la pluie la nuit était fantastique. Une balade en moto avec un beau garçon, j’avais revue l’homme que je convoitais. Si je pouvais les avoirs les deux, sa serait le meilleur des deux mondes. J’étais sur un petit nuage et je ne voulais surtout pas que ça s’arrête. Jughead se stationnât devant ma maison. 

 

\- Merci beaucoup pour cette balade. Lui dit-je en lui remettent mon casque. 

\- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, ma belle. 

\- J'ai vraiment apprécié cette soirée. 

\- Moi aussi, j’espère que nous allons recommencer. 

\- Ça c’est certain, eh bien merci encore, a demain. 

\- Oui à demain. 

 

Je lui donnât un baiser sur la joue gauche et me dirigea vers ma maison, j’attendit la moto de jughead démarrer. Une fois à l’intérieur je me dévêtis pour revêtir un pyjama douillet. Avec la pluie j’étais tremper. Je me séchât les cheveux quand j’entendit mon téléphone sonner. Je croyais que c’était Jughead qui était arriver mais je vue un que le texto venait d’un numéro que je ne connaissais pas encore. 

 

\- Allo ma belle, je crois que tu as laissé tomber quelque chose chez moi avant de partir. 

 

Je compris que c’était Fp et qu’il avait trouvé mon papier qui lui étais destiner. 

 

\- Je vois que tu l’as trouvé. 

\- Oui, mais j’ai hésité, je ne savais pas s'il était pour moi ou Jug, mais je me suis dit que Jug l’avais déjà vue qu’il t'avait contacté se soir. 

\- Et oui, j’espérais que tu me contacte. 

\- Dis-moi ma jolie, que fait tu en ce moment, a part me texter. 

\- Je me prépare à aller au lit. 

\- Je peux te demander ce que tu portes ? 

\- Ho, tu veux jouer à se jeux ? D'accord mais une question pour une question. 

\- D'accord, nous allons nous amuser. 

\- Ok alors je porte un pyjama ultra moelleux blanc et toi que porte tu ? 

\- Mmmm j’aimerais bien le voir, je ne porte pas grand-chose haha, seulement mes sous vêtement. Ou te trouve tu ? 

\- Ou la la, hihi, je suis dans ma chambre de bain je me sèche les cheveux, mais je vais bientôt au lit. Toi ou est tu ? 

\- Je suis étendu dans mon lit, dit moi ça ne te dérange pas mon âge ? 

\- A vrai dire non, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sens bien en ta compagnie. Dis-moi, tu n’as pas dit à Jughead pour moi et toi ? 

\- Je n’ai pas envie de parler de mon fils. 

\- Si tu ne lui dis pas je le ferais, Fp... je t’aime bien, mais j’ai aussi des sentiments pour ton fils et il doit savoir pour toi et moi, après ça restera son choix. 

\- Oui je comprends je vais lui dire demain sans faute. 

\- Si tu ne l’as pas fait demain, pour mon diner je vais le faire. 

\- D'accord, maintenant je peux avoir une photo de toi avant d’aller me coucher. Je veux faire de beaux rêves. 

\- Haha d’accord. 

 

Je lui envoyai une photo de moi étendu dans mon lit,les cheveau encore humide étendu autour de moi, rien d'oser mais quand même super sexy ou on pouvait voir légèrement ma craque de seins. Je fini de texter avec Fp quand Jughead m’appela. 

 

\- Allo ma belle, je suis arrivé chez moi. 

\- Je suis contente, tout a bien été ? 

\- Oui, je suis un peu trempé, mais je suis heureux. Merci pour cette belle soirée, j’ai hâte a demain. 

\- Moi aussi j’ai passé une super soirée, j’ai hâte de te revoir demain. 

\- Dis-moi, il se passe quelque chose entre toi et mon père ? 

… 

\- Allo ? 

\- Je suis la désoler, je ne peux pas dire qu’il ne se passe rien, comme je ne peux pas dire qu’il ne se passe rien entre toi et moi. 

\- Es-tu en train de me dire que toi et mon père et bien... 

\- Non ! Je veux dire, non... J'aime bien ton père mais je t’aime bien toi aussi. C'est avec ton père que tu devrais avoir cette conversation. 

\- Ce que je veux savoir c’est si j’ai des chances ou je dois laisser tomber ? 

\- Tu as tes chances Jug, je t’apprécie beaucoup. 

\- Je savais que ce baiser voulait dire quelque chose, même si j’aurais aimé plus. 

\- Et tout doux casanova ! J'ai dit que je ne t’appréciais pas que je sois follement amoureuse de toi. 

\- Qui sais ça va peut-être venir au futur, moi aussi je t’apprécie beaucoup. 

\- Bonne nuit Jug, a demain. 

\- A demain ma belle.


	4. flirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mélissa continue sont filrt dangereux

Chapitre 4 (point de vue de Mélissa) 

 

Le lendemain matin je me levait tôt pour aller faire les boutiques. J'avais besoin de refaire toute ma garde-robe entièrement. Je me dirigeât donc au centre commerciale ou je fis la rencontre d’une élève que j’avais vue quelque fois à l’école mais qui semblais très importante. 

\- Bonjour Mélissa. Me dit-elle 

\- Bonjour, Chery ? Dis-je sur un ton hésitent. 

\- Cheryl Blosom, tu es nouvelle mais je crois que nous ne nous sommes pas encore rencontrés. 

\- Non nous n'avons pas eu cette chance. 

\- Que vient tu faire ici ? 

\- Je suis venue faire du shoping, j’ai besoin d’une nouvelle garde-robe. 

\- Non je voulais dire ici a Riverdale en général. 

\- Ha ! Mon père a acheté une entreprise locale, donc nous nous somme rapprocher. 

\- C'est ton père qui a repris notre entreprise de sirop d’érable, je ne savais pas que c’était ton papa. 

\- Et oui mon père aime bien les petites entreprises locales à racheter, retaper pour pouvoir la revendre et recommencer avec une autre. 

\- Eh bien, je crois qu’on est fait pour s’entendre. Me dit-elle avec un sourire faux. 

 

Je connaissais beaucoup trop bien ce genre de fille, superficiel qui aime la richesse, mais surtout le montré et étaler ses avoirs. Malgré mes appréhensions je fis les boutiques avec Cheryl, ce n’étais le moment de se faire des ennemis. Cheryl m’aida énormément avec mes achats. 

\- Merci de m’avoir montré toute ces boutiques, maintenant ma nouvelle garde-robe est finalisée. 

\- Ça m’a fait plaisir de t’aider, je connais très bien le coin, j’y suis née et la mode est mon domaine. 

-Cette fille respirait la mode et les vêtements griffé, malgré quelle était toujours dans les palettes de rouge. C'est vrai que la couleur lui allait bien avec ses cheveux roux et son teint pâle. Elle irradiait comme une flame d’un immense brasier. 

-C'est vrai que tu as l’œil ! 

\- J'ai une petite question indiscrète, c’est vrai les rumeurs sur toi et Jughead ? 

\- Les rumeurs ? Quelles rumeurs ? 

\- Eh bien que toi et Jughead vous este ensemble. 

\- Non, je ne suis pas avec Jughead. 

\- On m’a dit qu’on t’avait vue aller chez lui hier soir. 

\- On ta dit ou tu as vue ? Et oui j’ai été voir Jughead chez lui, mais son papa y était aussi et non il n'a rien entre moi et Jughead. 

\- Son père avec le quel tu as bu un lait frappé hier Chez pop’s. 

\- Tu m’espionne ou quoi !? 

\- Non j’aime juste me tenir au courant de tout ce qui se passe ici. 

\- je vais mettre les choses au clair oui j’ai bu un lait frappé hier avec Fp et oui j’ai été chez Jughead dans la soirée et je crois que j’ai totalement le droit. Dis-je un peu trop sec. 

\- Ne te fâche pas j’ai seulement posé une question. 

\- Oui, désoler je suis un peu sur le cran. 

 

 

Pendant ce temps (point de vue de Jughead) 

 

Je me réveillai tard en ce samedi matin, mon père était déjà debout. 

 

\- Allo papa. 

\- Allo Jug, tu veux déjeuner ? 

\- Non je vais juste commencer par un café. 

\- Je dois te dire quelque chose, me dit-il en prennent place devant moi. 

\- Si je peux t’aider, je sais pour toi et Mélissa. 

\- Tu sais tout … 

\- Je ne pense pas, mais je t’écoute. 

\- J'ai des sentiments pour Mélissa et je crois bien qu’elle en a pour moi. 

\- D’accord je comprends, mais moi aussi j’ai des sentiments pour elle et c’est réciproque. 

\- Je vois, je n’ai pas l’intention de me battre contre toi ni d’obliger Mélissa à choisir entre nous deux. 

\- Moi non plus, au moins on s’entend sur ce point. 

\- Oui. Nous avons bu un lait frappé hier Chez pop’s après mon chiffre, c’est pour ça que j’ai pris autant de temps a rentré. Je l’ai reconduite chez elle après et elle m’a donné un baiser sur la joue et hier avant de partir elle m’a laissé son numéro, nous nous somme texter. 

\- D’accord, je suis heureux que tu sois aussi honnête avec moi. A mon tour, comme tu sais je l’aie invitée ici hier et 2 secondes avant que tu entre, nous allions nous embrasser. 

\- J'ai gâché votre moment. 

\- Ouin, et quand j’ai été la porter chez elle m’a aussi donné un baiser sur la joue, quand je suis revenue je l’ai appelé et nous avons parlé de nos sentiments et de toi et elle. 

\- Maintenant il reste à savoir ce que nous allons faire si elle refuse de choisir. 

\- On vivra à trois. 

\- Haha, tu es sérieux. 

\- Si on as pas le choix. 

\- Je suis d’accord avec toi, je ne veux pas ruiner notre relation pour une femme, mais je ne veux pas la laisser tomber non plus. 

 

Je croyais sincèrement que cette bataille ne valait pas la peine contrairement à cette fille. J'étais prêt à tout même à la partager avec mon père s'il le fallait. Le téléphone sonna, c’était Mélissa. 

 

\- Allo ma belle. 

\- Allo Jug, à tu contacter nos amis pour ce soir ? 

\- Non, je viens juste de me lever. 

\- Jughead ! Je me cours depuis ce matin pour que tout soit parfait ! 

\- Oui, désolé, je vais les contacter. J'ai eu une conversation avec mon père. Je sais tout pour toi et lui. 

\- … oh ! je vois, et qu’en pense tu ? 

\- Ça me va, si bien sur j’ai encore une chance. Nous ne voulons pas que tu choisisses entre un ou l’autre, je veux dire... on est prêt à faire des sacrifices et eee. 

\- Oh d’accord... je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre tu veux dire, toi moi et Fp ? Genre triangle amoureux ? 

\- Eh ouin... si on veut. Même moi je suis un peu perdu dans tout ça. Mais si ça te va, ça me va. 

\- Je suis vraiment perdu dans notre conversation et dans mes sentiments, mais pour l’instant je n’ai pas le temps. Nous allons s’en reparler plus tard d’accord ? En attendent appelle tout le monde ! 

\- Oui d’accord je fais ça, a plus tard ma belle. 

\- Merci Jug, a plus tard. 

 

Je me mis donc au travaille pour appeler tous nos amis pour leur transmettre le message de Mélissa. 

 

\- Allo Veronica je t’appelle pour t’inviter à diner chez Mélissa ce soir à 19:00. 

\- Pourquoi ce n’est pas elle qui me contacte ? 

\- D'un elle est beaucoup occupée a tout préparé pour ce soir et ne dois pas avoir ton numéro. 

\- Ah je vois, dit lui que je vais y être, comment refuser une invitation en plus j’ai hâte de découvrir ou elle vit. 

\- Je suis sûr que tu ne seras pas déçu. 

 

 

\- Allo Betty je t’appelle pour te transmettre l’invitation à diner que donne Mélissa ce soir à 19:00 chez elle. Elle m’a demandé de te contacter car elle est occupée et na pas ton numéro. 

\- Oui je serais présente si tu y va toi aussi ? 

\- Oui je vais être présent et Veronica aussi. 

\- D’accord a ce soir alors. 

 

 

\- Allo Archie je t’appelle pour te transmettre l’invitation à diner que diner Mélissa ce soir à 19:00 chez elle. Elle m’a demandé de te contacter car elle est occupée et na pas ton numéro. 

\- Je suis partent ! Les autres vont être là ? 

\- Oui Betty, Veronica, toi, moi mon père et pendent que j’y pense invite ton papa aussi. 

\- Pourquoi mon père ? 

\- Surement pour que le mien se sente moins seul, je ne sais pas tout à fait. 

\- D'accord je vais lui transmettre le message. 

 

 

(Retour à Mélissa) 

 

Après avoir fini de faire les boutiques je m’assuras que Jughead avait fait sont travaille. Une fois que je raccrochât j’étais mélanger et je ne savais plus quoi penser. Mes rêves les plus fou se réalisait, j’avais deux hommes à mes pieds, mais je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je ne voulais pas séparer un père et son fils, mais je croyais avoir entendu que les deux étaient d’accord pour être avec moi. Je n’avais pas le temps pour me casser la tête avec ça, j’avais des invités qui allais arriver dans quelques heures et tout devais être parfait. Je commençai par la cuisine, tous les plats que j'avais demandé allait être fait. C'est dans ses moment-là que j’adorait avoir des cuisiniers. Tout était parfait comme j’aimais alors je montât à l’étage me préparé. Je mis un maquillage de soirée léger. J'enfila mes nouveaux jeans moulants avec un haut gris décolleter qui mettais en évidence un nouveau collier en or qui représentait un serpent, sa tête descendent entre mes seins mis en valeur par mon décolleter. Pour finaliser ma tenue je mis mon nouvel escarpin à talons aiguille motif peau de serpent noir. Tout était parfait pour mon diner. Je me repassais ma liste dans ma tête encore une fois quand Fp m’appela. 

\- Allo ma jolie, j’ai quelques petites questions à te poser, 

\- Je t’écoute, mon beau. 

\- Je voulais savoir ce que nous devions portez ce soir. 

\- Rien de spécial, votre tenue habituelle fera empalement l’affaire. C'est juste un souper entre amis rien de très gros. 

\- Ah d’accord et je me demandais pourquoi m’inviter moi et Fred, le papa d'Archi. 

\- Eh bien toi c’est assez logique non ? Fred c’est surtout pour rassurer mon père, avoir un adulte responsable. Fred est la personne la plus responsable que je connais, il a une entreprise et tout. 

\- Oui tu touches un bon point, c’est ce que je voulais savoir. Alors on se revoit dans pas longtemps ma jolie. 

\- Oui, a très bientôt, mon beau. 

 

 

Vers 18:00 mes premier invité arriva. Fp et Jughead fut les premiers arriver, suivit de Fred et Archie. Veronica fut la suivante et Betty arriva la dernière. 

 

\- Merci à tous d’être présent chez moi ce soir. Je vous invite donc à passer au salon ou des rafraichissements vous attend. 

Je me dirigeât vers le salon avec les autres quand Fred décida de faire plus ample connaissance. Fred est le propriétaire de Andrews construction, qu’il avait hérité de son père. Avec ses épaules larges et ses mains caleuse, nous laissa deviné qu’il était un grand travailleur. Malgré qu’il ne fût pas plus âgée que Fp, Fred abordait déjà des rides profondes surtout au niveau du front. Il portait les cheveux court, brun et une barbe qui commençait à grisonner. Archie n’avait ni ses cheveux, ni ses yeux bruns, surement un leg de sa mère. 

 

\- Je suis content de faire ta connaissance, j’ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. 

\- En bien j’espère hihi, moi aussi je suis contente. 

\- Je me posais une question, pourquoi m’avoir invité ici ? 

\- Pour rassure mon père en son absence, pour avoir un adulte responsable qui surveille une bande d’ados surexcité qui pourrais foutre un bordel monumental dans sa belle demeure quoi. 

\- Et Fp alors ? 

\- Pour pas que tu sois pris seul avec une bande d’ados surexcité. 

\- Haha je vois c’est très bien. 

\- Merci d’avoir accepté mon invitation. 

 

Nous arrivâmes au salon ou mes domestiques nous servis un rafraîchissement légèrement alcooliser. 

 

\- Bienvenue dans ma demeure, c’est avec joie que je vous accueille ce soir. 

\- Merci à toi de nous avoir invités. Me dit Veronica. 

\- Je suis heureux de visiter ta … mmm maison me dit Jughead. 

\- C’est tout un palais que tu as. Je sens que je m’y plairais. Dit Fp. 

\- Une aussi grande maison est extrêmement triste et froide quand on est seule. C’est pour ça que je vous ais tous invitée. 

 

Nous continuâmes notre conversation jusqu'à ce que la cloche du diner sonnât. Nous nous rendîmes donc à la salle à manger qui étais pourvue d’une table de 12 places. Je dis à mes inviter de prendre place et je messies entre Fp et Jughead. Je fis servir à mes invités un repas 3 services, sans prétention, mais chic. Pour l’entrée nous avons eu le droit à une soupe à l’oignon gratiner, un délice qui a cuit pendent des heurs a feux doux. Le plat principal fut un terre et mers, queux de langouste et filet mignon de bœuf de mon élevage personnel. Comme désert je fis servir mon dessert préféré, une crème bruler au Baileys. C'était tout simplement parfait comme je l’avais souhaité. 

 

\- C’était un repas fantastique, ma jolie. Ça fessait des années que je ne m’étais pas régalé comme ça. Me dit Fp. 

\- Ha merci, mais ce n’est pas moi qui l’ai fait malheureusement, mais mes cuisiniers, je leur transmettrais ton message. 

\- Ça value la peine de vous surveiller pour un si bon repas haha, je jouerais au baby Sitter quand tu veux. Me dit Fred. 

\- Merci à tous, ça m'a fait le plus grand des plaisirs de partager avec vous tous ce repas. Je vous invite donc à passer de nouveau au salon pour faire plus ample connaissance. 

 

Nous passâmes tous au salon ou nous nous installons devants un foyer ou un feu nous réchauffèrent. Je m'assisse dans une causeuse et Jughead pris place très près de moi assez que nous nous touchions. Nous avons eu le droit à des regards interrogatifs, mais surtout un regard de haine de la part de Betty. Nous parlâmes de ce que nous voulions faire dans la vie plus tard et en apprirent de plus en plus les uns sur les autres. Après plusieurs heures à discuter Betty se leva. 

\- Merci pour cette belle soirée, Mélissa mais il se fait tard et je dois partir, Jughead tu me raccompagne ? 

\- Eh bien j’avais encore l’intention de rester encore un peu. Dit-il en passent sa main derrière mon dos. 

\- Betty était verte de jalousie, elle était enragée par le fait que Jughead me préfère à elle. Archie intervient alors que nous nous défions du regard. 

\- Je vais te raccompagner Betty. Merci pour cette belle soirée Mélissa, on se revoit lundi. 

\- Betty, Veronica, Fred et bien sûr Archie se levas tous et je les raccompagnais à la porte. 

\- Merci de d’avoir venue bon restent de soirée. Leur dis-je. 

\- Une fois la plupart de mes invités partie je me retrouvas seul avec Jughead et Fp. 

\- Merci de rester, le temps est si long seul. 

\- De rien ma jolie, ça nous fait plaisir. Me dit Fp. 

\- Moi aussi je suis heureux de rester avec toi, me dit Jughead en passent sa main derrière mon dos alors que je m’assis à ses coté. 

\- Si vous voulez, nous pourrions nous faire du popcorn et écouter un film devants mon cinémas maison ? 

\- Oui c’est une bonne idée qu'en pense tu Jug , pareille il pleut dehors. 

\- Oui ça sera génial. 

\- Je demandais donc du popcorn extras beurre à mon majordome et nous nous dirigeâmes dans la salle de cinémas maison. Je m’installai par terre dans ma pille de coussin super moelleux. 

\- J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez une entente à propos de moi ? Cette affirmation fit rougir Fp. 

\- Oui, si on veut. 

\- Jughead m’a tout dit. 

\- Ho je vois. 

\- Il fallait que je lui dise. Dit Jughead. 

\- D’accord ça me vas. 

\- Moi aussi cet accord me va bien, vue cette entente je me suis dit que vous pourriez prendre place de chaque côté de moi. 

 

Ils prirent place de chaque côté. J'aimais cette proximité même si nous ne nous touchions pas. Être avec quelqu’un était un soulagement pour moi qui étais toujours seul. Après le film il était malheureusement temps pour mes invités de partir. 

 

\- Merci beaucoup ma belle, cette soirée a été plus que formidable je me suis énormément amusé. Me dit Jughead. 

\- Moi aussi, vous avoir tous les deux en ma compagnie ma plus que ravis. Lui répondit-je. 

\- Tu sais que tu es toujours la bienvenue chez moi, n'hésite pas si tu trouves le temps long et que tu t’ennuis. Me dit Fp. 

\- Merci Fp, ce que tu dis me touche droit au cœur. Lui dit-je en lui touchant l’avant-bras. Merci encore de votre visite. 

 

Après avoir reconduit mes invités à la sortie, j’allas me glisser dans mon immense lit, seul, mais le cœur léger.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 (point de vue de Mélissa) 

 

La semaine qui suivit fut très mouvementer toute la ville se prépara pour le Piken’s Day, moi y compris. Ce jour était particulièrement spéciale pour cette ville car elle soulignait l’arrivée des premiers colons a Riverdale. Je nu pas beaucoup de temps pour Jughead encore moins pour Fp. J'étais en charge de décorer la scène pour le spectacle des Pussy Cat ainsi que tout ce qui comprenait les activités dans le parc. Jughead était occupée à faire son article sur le général Piken pour son devoir d’histoire. Je le vis surtout sur les heurs de diner, mais il me manquait. A la pose fp me texta pour m’inviter à passer Chez pop’s après l’école pour partager un lait frappée choco-fraise avec lui. Tout était prêt pour le grand jour de demain j’avais revérifié encore et encore et tout étais parfait je pouvais prendre un moment enfin pour moi-même. Quand la cloche sonna je me dirigeât vers mon cassier pour y prendre mes choses. C’est alors que Jughead m’aborda. 

 

\- Allo ma belle, que fait tu ce soir ? Me demandât Jughead en s’approchent de moi. 

\- Eh bien, ce soir je ne sais pas, mais j’ai un rancart Chez pop’s avec … et bien tu sais. 

 

\- Non je ne pouvais pas dire à voix haute que je fréquentais un homme adulte qui est de plus le père de Jughead. 

 

\- Ha ok super, moi je dois rencontrer le grand-père de Tonny, mais ce soir je suis libre on pourrait se retrouver chez moi pour finaliser les préparatifs de demain. 

\- Oui ça serait génial. On se recontacte plus tard pour savoir où chacun est. 

\- Parfait, a ce soir, ma belle. Me dit-il en ce penchant vers moi. 

 

Je le pris dans mes bras et il me rendu mon étreinte et nous repartirent chacun de notre côté. Comme la semaine précédente je me rendu Chez pop’s pour un prendre un lait frappée choco-fraise. 

 

\- Allo ma jolie, tu es magnifique aujourd'hui, comme à tous les jours. Je suis heureux de te voir. 

\- Moi aussi, tu m’as manquée, mon beau. Dis-moi tu fini dans combien de temps ? 

\- Dans exactement 5 minutes, le temps de nous préparer un lait frappé. 

\- Parfait je vais prendre notre place habituelle. 

 

\- J'étais heureuse de le revoir il m’avait manquée, si non ses compliments qu’il me donnais en abondance. 

 

\- Allo Mélissa tu est seul ? Dit Cheryl me sortent de mes panser. 

\- Eh non j’attends eeee … un ami. Je dirigeât mon regard vers Fp en espèrent qu’il ne vienne pas s’assoir tout de suite, heureusement il compris et s’assit plus loin. 

\- Ha oui, un ami ou un petit ami ? 

\- Un ami tout simplement. 

\- Et cet ami je le connais ? J'ai crue t’apercevoir la semaine dernière en plient papotage avec Fp Jones je me trompe ? 

\- Ha eh … Je ne savais plus quoi dire, je me sentais piéger quand Kévin Keller venit me rejoindre. 

\- Ha te voilà Mélissa, je te cherchais. 

\- Kevin, je suis contente que tu sois arrivé. Cheryl je crois que tu connais déjà Kévin, c’est l’ami que je te parlais. 

\- D'accord je vais vous laisser papoter alors. Dit Cheryl en se levant. 

\- Bon maintenant qu’on est seul peut tu me dire ce qui se passe ? 

\- Rien. Dis-je sur un ton innocent. 

\- Ne me mens pas, Cheryl te posait un interrogatoire sur Fp Jones et je t’ai vue vendredi passer monter derrière lui sur sa moto en plus il est quelques tables plus loin à attendre que tu sois seule, je me trompe ? 

\- Haaa eeee... 

\- Tu peux tout me dire, je sais bien garder les secrets. Je suis un MAG. 

\- MAG ? 

\- Meilleur amis gay. Et par ce fait tu peux tout me confier. 

\- Si je te dis quoi que ce soit je te tue C’est compris ??! 

\- D’accord motus et bouche cousue. 

\- Je vais te raconter. Lui dis-je en me retournant pour regarder Fp qui me souris. Je fleurt un peut avec Fp, mais rien de sérieux, tu ne dois rien dire a personne d’accord ? 

\- Hooo tu fait de la façon au père de Jughead ! 

\- Chut !! Oui et Jughead n’est pas au courant tu ne dois rien lui dire, a lui et a personne. Je savais que je ne disais pas tout, mais je ne voulais pas tout révéler non plus. 

\- Et Jughead te courtise toi ? 

\- Oui. 

\- Un deux pour un, le rêve ! 

\- Je sais. 

\- Et que compte tu faire ? 

\- Rien. 

\- Rien ? Tu vas les laisser faire ? 

\- Pourquoi pas ? 

\- Mmmmm ouin ce n’est pas très honnête, mais si ce n’est pas sérieux toi et Fp, mais sérieux avec Jug ? 

\- Je finirais bien par choisir, pareille je suis seulement de passage ici. Mon père va trouver un nouvel emploi comme tout le temps et nous allons déménager en attendent je m’amuse un peut, il n’a rien de mal à ça. 

\- D'accord, mais ne brise pas le cœur de Jughead il est un bon gars. 

\- Promis je vais lui faire attention. 

\- Fait attention à Fp il est dans un groupe de motard et … ce n’est pas à moi de te le dire, mais a eu des démêlés avec la justice. Fait attention. 

\- Je vais lui demander de m’en parler, mais inquiet toi pas je vais être prudente. 

 

\- Il se levas et me laissa enfin seul. Fp venit me rejoindre avec notre lait frappé. 

 

\- Allo ma jolie, tu as eu de la visite. Me dit-il en intéressent deux pailles à l’intérieur du breuvage. 

\- Oui … je m’en aurait passé. 

\- Tu avais l’air malaisé. 

\- Oui, Cheryl ma posez des questions sur moi et toi. 

\- Mmm je vois et tu lui as dit quoi ? 

\- Rien du tout, Kévin m’a sauvé la mise, mais j’ai dû lui donner des explications. Je suis désolé, mais il nous a aperçu partir en moto. 

\- D'accord. Dit-il l’air contrarier. 

\- Ne t’inquiète pas il ne dira rien et je lui aie dit que c’était que du fleurt. 

\- Tu sais que je pourrais aller en prison si le fils du shérif parle. Dit-il vraiment contrarier. 

\- C'est facile on a qu’as tout arrêter, si tu ne peux pas me faire confiance, alors ça ne sert à rien de continuer. Je me levit quand il m’attrapa la main. 

\- Non ! Je veux dire non, ne t’en vas pas, je suis désolé ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire. Si tu fais confiance au fils du shérif je te fais confiance. 

Je me rassise à ma place en vérifiant que personne ne nous avait vue. Une chance, tout le monde était occupé à leur petits problème qu’il ne nous avait pas prêter attention. 

 

\- Tout ça, moi et toi c’est juste du fleurt... rien de plus ? Me dit-il le regard ailleurs. 

\- Non, pas du tout, mais que voulait tu que je lui dise ? 

\- Je comprends, je voulais juste être sûr. 

\- D'accord, puis ta journée comment s'est -elle passée ? 

\- Plus ou moins bien, mais depuis que tu es arrivé ma journée c’est empli de bonheur. Me dit-il le regard de nouveau pétillent. 

\- Toujours aussi charmeur, ne t’arrête surtout pas j’adore ça. 

\- Comment arrêter quand j’ai un ange devant moi. 

 

Je regardai autour de nous et je constatât que le dîner se replissa rapidement. 

 

\- Ça te dirait de commander pour emporter et aller manger c’est toi ? Je trouve qu’il commence à avoir beaucoup trop de gens ici. 

\- Un tête à tête directement chez moi ? Quoi demander de mieux ! 

 

\- Fp commanda à manger et nous prirent la route de son mobil home sur sa moto. 

 

\- Tu sais que Jughead n’est pas ici ? 

\- oui je le sais il doit interroger le grand-père de Tony pour le cour d’histoire. Nous nous somme entendue pour nous retrouver ici, je lui ait dit pour notre rendez-vous. 

\- Ha ! C'était un rendez-vous ? 

\- Tu ne veux pas que ce soit un rendez-vous ? Lui demandait-je avec le regard coquin. 

\- Bien-sûr que je veux si tu le veux bien. Me répondit-il le regard légèrement lubrique. 

 

Nous mangeons tous les deux, les yeux dans les yeux. C'était romantique. 

 

\- Je me sens si bien avec toi, comme si je te connaissais depuis toujours. Lui dis-je 

\- Moi aussi je me sens bien, comme si notre âge ne comptait pas. 

\- L'age n’est qu’un chiffre non ? Hihi, dit moi votre entente à toi et Jughead ça vous va ? 

\- Oui, ça me va. Nous en avons parler moi et lui et je crois que c’est le meilleur choix pour qu’aucun de nous souffre. 

\- Cette entente me va aussi, j’ai beaucoup d’affection pour vous deux, je ne veux pas être obliger de choisir. 

\- Je te comprends. 

\- Tu sais surement que demain c’est le piken’s day, va-tu y assister ? 

\- Oui je vais être la, Jughead m'a dit que c’était toi qui avais tout organiser ? 

\- Tout est un gros mot, mais oui avec l’aide d’autres personnes, j’ai géré tout ça. 

\- Après seulement une semaine tu t’intègres bien. 

\- Je me sens comme chez moi ici. Je voulais en faire plus pour cette ville qui m’accueille si bien et surtout ses habitent. 

\- C'est un grand plaisir de t’accueillir chez moi et dans ma ville. Parle-moi un peu plus de toi. 

\- Ouff que veut tu savoir ? 

\- Je n'en sais rien, de ou vient tu ? 

\- Avant je vivais au Québec, d’ailleurs nous avons notre résidence secondaire là-bas. Nous y retournons une fois par 6 mois pour ne pas perdre notre citoyenneté. 

\- Ha ! Ça explique ton joli accent. 

\- Merci. 

\- Et ton père il travaille dans quoi ? 

\- Dans l’immobilier, si on peut le dire ainsi, il achète, retape des vielles bâtisse et ou entreprise pour les revendre. 

\- Et ta mère ? 

\- Elle est divorcée de mon père et c’est remarier avec un chirurgien plastique et vie à New York. Je ne la voie plus depuis. 

\- Ho, c’est dommage. 

\- Bah ça va, je suis habituée avec le temps. Ce n’est pas tout le monde qui peut vivre avec le mmm... métier de mon père. Moi je n’ai pas vraiment le choix. 

\- Tu veux m’en parler plus ? 

\- Pour tout dire ce je révélerais trop ça pourrais te mettre en danger alors... hahaha. 

\- Haha d’accord, je comprends. Mais dit moi pourquoi Riverdale ? 

\- Tu dois savoir il a encore peut, il avait un industrie de sirop d’érable. 

\- Oui le sirop Blossom. 

\- Effectivement, et bien en gros mon père achète des industries et autres à très bas prix, s'il a eu un meurtre ou un suicide c’est encore mieux. Après il fait passer son argent pas très propre pour bien paraître... 

\- Blanchiment d’Argent ok … je vois, tu n’as pas peur pour toi ? 

\- Haha non ! Non vraiment pas je suis comment dire … bien protéger. 

\- Et moi je devrais avoir peur... 

\- Peut-être... lui dit-je avec un sourire en coin. 

\- Hihi j’aime ton sens de l’humour. Je dois te dire quelque chose. 

\- Je t’écoute. Il avait pris un air vraiment sérieux. 

\- J'ai eu quelque démêlé avec la justice. 

\- Et c’est sensé me faire peur ? Lui demandait-je le sourire aux lèvres. 

\- Peut-être, ou juste te mettre en garde de qui tu as affaire. 

 

J'éclatât de rire, peut-être plus nerveux qu’autre chose. Fp ne savait pas trop comment réagir à cette réaction. 

\- Hahahah ho désolé Fp je ne ris pas de toi, c’est juste que je sais déjà pour ta dissimulation de corp, Jughead m’en as parler. Je sais c’est grave mais si tu savais ma vie, c’est du petit change. C'est toi qui devrais avoir peur d’être avec moi. 

\- Fp avait la mâchoire décrocher par ce que je venais de lui dire. 

\- Tu devrais fermer la bouche avant d’avaler une mouche. 

\- Jughead t’en as parler ? 

\- Oui … il avait peur lui aussi que ça me fasse fuir, mais il m'a juste dit en gros l’histoire. 

\- D'accord je vois, a tu des questions ? 

\- Oui, tu as caché le corp d’un jeune homme tuer par son père, mais tu t’es visiblement fait prendre alors comment t’es-tu débarrasser du corp ? 

\- Ho eeee... je ne m’attendais pas à ce genre de question... 

\- Ha ! Désolé. 

\- Non ça va, tu vas toujours me surprendre ! Eh bien pour répondre à ta question je l’ai mis au congélateur une semaine et je l’aie balancée dans sweet whater rivers. 

\- Ha d’accord... je vois la prochaine fois fait moi signe. 

\- Tu me fais peur haha, j’espère qu’il n’aura pas de prochaine fois. 

 

Nous finîmes de manger et nous nous installâmes dans le salon. 

\- Tu peux t’assoir à coter de-moi si tu veux. Dis-je a Fp en tapotent la place libre sur le divan. 

\- Fp pris place à coter de moi et nous continuâmes notre conversation sur la fête de demain. 

 

\- Ton père va être présent demain ? 

\- Non, il est beaucoup trop occupé. 

\- D’accord. Il sait pour nous 3 ? 

\- Haha, tu veux savoir si tu devrais avoir peur ? Oui il sait, non tu ne crain rien. 

\- Et ça ne le dérange pas qu’un homme de son âge fréquente sa fille ? 

\- C'est certain, mais vue qu’il ne fait pas partie de ma vie en général il me laisse faire, tend que je suis heureuse il ne dit rien. 

\- Oh je voie. Je vais devoir le rencontrer un jour. 

\- Oui ça doit, peut-être un jour... tu sais, ne t’en fait pas trop pour mon âge, a 18 ans je vais être officiellement une adulte. En attendent ça restera notre petit secret ! Si je te voie c’est à cause de Jughead. Lui dit-je avec un clin d’œil 

\- A 18 ans ? Tu sais que la majorité est à 21 ans ? 

\- Pas au Québec ! Au Québec a 18 nous somme majeur et vue que j’ai un visa étudiant et non permanent je vais être majeur à 18 ans. 

\- C'est une très bonne chose. 

\- A moi maintenant de poser les questions, tu es officiellement divorcé de ta femme ? Je ne veux pas fréquenter un homme marier ! 

\- Oui, je suis divorcé depuis plus d’un an. 

\- J'adore ta veste j’aimerais bien en avoir une comme ça. 

\- Haha pour ça il faut faire partie des serpents, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. 

\- Ha non ? On verra bien un jour... si je vous fréquente toi et Jughead vous n’aurez pas le choix de m’intégrer. 

\- J'aime ton audace... tout me plaie chez toi. Fp commença un rapprochement en se penchât vers moi. 

 

Ou là là ce moment devenait dangereusement romantique. C'est alors que Jughead m’appela. Sauver par la sonnerie. 

\- Désoler c’est Jughead. 

\- Pas de problème. 

\- Allo ? Oui je suis chez toi avec ton papa. Oui nous avons mangé. Parfait nous t’attendons. Jughead arrête se chercher de quoi manger chez pop’s et s’en vient. 

Quelques minutes plus tard Jughead nous rejoignit. 

 

\- Allo ma belle, tu m’as manqué. Me dit-il en me prennent dans ses bras. 

\- Haha, nous nous somme vue il a quelques heures. Lui répondis-je en lui rendent sont étreinte. 

\- Tu me manque à chaque minute de ton absence. 

\- Oh comme tu es romantique. Lui dit-je sur un ton sarcastique. 

\- Et moi je ne t’ai pas manqué ? Lui demanda son père sur la plaisanterie. 

\- Non, ça va. 

 

Nous nous installons au salon Jughead prit la place de son père a mes coter alors que Fp était partie me chercher une boisson. 

\- Ce n'est pas pars que je me suis lever que tu dois me piquer ma place ! Dit Fp un peut contrarier. 

\- Désolé, mais tu as eu ton temps. 

\- Si vous este pour vous chicaner je vais m’assoir dans la chaise et vous laisser le sofa. Leur dis-je. 

\- Non ça va, je vais laisser la place à Jug. 

 

Jughead me demanda ce que j’avais planifier pour demain. Après plusieurs heures a discuté dans le mobil home, je dus rentrée chez moi. 

 

\- J'ai adoré ma soirée avec vous, mais je dois malheureusement vous quitter. 

\- Cette soirée était formidable j’aurais juste aimé avoir plus de temps avec toi. Me dit Jughead. 

\- On se rattrapera demain, nous allons pouvoir passer toute la journée ensemble. 

Je me leva et me dirigeât vers la porte. Mes deux hôtes m’accompagnât. 

 

\- Je te raccompagne chez toi, ma belle ? Me proposât Fp. 

\- Ça me ferait énormément plaisir. 

\- Pourquoi pas moi ? protesta Jughead.

\- C'est moi qui l'accompagner ici c’est logique que je la raccompagne chez elle. Peux-tu lui prêter ton casque ? 

\- D'accord, je peux te demander une caresse avant de partir ? 

\- Onn bien sur vient ici ! 

 

Je pris Jughead dans mes bras et je l’embrassai sur la joue. Je montât sur la moto derrière Fp et je glissât mes bras autour de sa taille. Je pouvais sentir son ventre plat et muscler, j’aimais ce que je touchais. Une fois arriver à la maison Fp stationna sa moto et je débarquât. 

\- Merci beaucoup pour cette formidable soirée, j’ai hâte de recommencer. 

\- Merci à toi ma jolie, c’est moi qui suis le plus chanceux. J'ai déjà hâte a demain. 

\- Moi aussi ! Dit, je peux te faire une caresse ? 

\- Ça me ferait le plus grand des plaisirs ! 

 

Je me rapprochât de Fp toujours assise sur sa vielle moto. Nous nous serrâmes longuement dans nos bras. Notre étreinte n’en finissait plus et c’était formidable. Je n’avais que rarement de l’affection alors j’en profitait au maximum. Malheureusement toute bonne chose a une fin et nous avons dû mettre fin à notre très long mais plaisante étreinte. Nous nous séparâmes légèrement et j’embrassât Fp sur la joue. Je le remerciai encore une fois avant de repartir chez moi pour me reposer pour cette longue journée qui m’attendait.


End file.
